double the zodiac
by shadowrevenge
Summary: have you ever connsidered that there are tow types of zodiacs? what if the symbolic people meet? how could they possible get along? what could happen? TohruXKyo
1. Chapter 1

_Okay shadow revenge is here with her first story for this fanfic since I can't activate black meduisa, so whatever here it is any way._

_Kinda like a cross over between fairy tail and fruit basket but not so much – just a few factorial things from fairy tail and more fruit basket takes place when Tohru catches herself on kyo. Forgive my spelling of names and all things . you don't have to have had watched Fairy tail. its very slight._

As Tohru begins to fall towards kyo he changes into a cat and she changes into her true form as well. (You know how Loke looks different in his two forms same for her) Tohru changes into a Greek goddess look with lots of gold charms surrounding her and in her left hand she is holding a scale. Her hair extended to a flowing river of brown smoothness all the way to the back of her knees and has a small crown near her eyes holding it from her from her face. Yuki looked at her and did a double take while, the other two just did the jaw drooping stare thing.

Tohru was having one sentence repeatedly going through her mind:

THS IS IS BAD. THIS IS IS BAD. THIS IS BAD. THIS IS BAD. THIS IS BAD. THIS IS BAD . THIS IS BAD. THIS IS BAD. THIS IS BAD. THIS IS BAD. THIS IS BAD. THIS IS BAD. THIS IS BAD. THIS IS BAD. THIS IS IS BAD. THIS IS BAD. THIS IS BAD.

Okay Tohru let's get a few things straight. You just turned into your true form in front of three random guys and one whom somehow became a cat. Yeo, things couldn't be any better and before she even knew it she had collapsed to the head and started saying "NONONONONONONONONONONO. This can't be happening, this is bad, this is bad." In fact she was past the verge of freakin out. What will she do now? What will Leo say? O God! What about the spirit king. Before she knew it the scale was doing a mini version of her mind, like it did every time she freaked out, there she was on one side being outweighed by; Leo, spirit king, and the possible scientists who are going to experiment on her. With that in the brain she freaked out even more.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up to see Yukki, the prince of her school, staring down at her worriedly. She nodded and said,

"you family is special correct?" She looked him dead in the eye as she spoke these words to him.

"Umm…"

"It's useless to lie to a celestial spirit, especially a member of the astrological zodiac"

"HUH?"

"The stars"

"Umm Tohru, what are you getting at?"

"Because of this incident my family will have to meet yours to set an agreement or solution"

"But"

"I'm sorry , I have to go- I should have known better then to try to live in this world. Yell the cat person, I'm sorry " with that she disappeared before midair in front of yukki, leaving him star struck- literally.

"Akito, will not be happy with this, but I guess there's no turning back now."

Yukki knew this was bad.

~kyo just transformed back to normal.

Tohru went back to the spirit world and explained what happened to her _family_. Leo was upset, Aquarius attempted to kill her; others were mutual and were getting ready to meet their new enemies.

Tohru let out a breath, things were tough but going easier then expected.

She smiled as she transported her entire family to the meeting ground she has never been to.(lets make that one of Libra's powers, Eh?)

Okay that was the porlouge of how it all began, I know its short and im sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, I got a review after just the first day, that made me so happy and I will continue writing with a heart oh, thank you you absolutely amazing person whom gave me the inspiration to continue writing,_ MikiMouze16

_Sorry it took so long I had to travel and I don't have internet acess there._

Okay Tohru and all the special zodiac members (all zodiacs, including the cat)were at the estate for the zodiac family(fruit basket one) and were having a discussion about what is to be done. Tohru decided to sit out the discussion, since she felt she should have no say for starting the matter. On the outside she met Kyo; he was the cat shifter if she remembered correctly. She also knew the cat was an exile living in his torn family. She felt sorry for him and wondered how he felt about the whole ordeal. Better yet, she wondered what he was doing out here as well.

"Hi, Tohru-wasn't it?" The Cat Shifter said as she approached him. His voice seemed harsh and his mood seemed bitter. With her powers she sensed a great deal of inequality dealt upon him by those he so eagerly wishes to be with. Tohru wondered if that was his family considering the legends. She mentally shook herself and smiled simply as she answered.

"Yes, Tohru is the name I gave myself but my true name is Libra" she babbled a little too much when answering and even to herself, her voice sounded too much like a fortune cookie. Her only thoughts were telling her intellect that being a fortune cookie was not so bad while another voice was saying 'like hell it isn't'.

"Libra, huh? Your family represent the months while mine represents the years, correct?"

"Not entirely"

"Oh?"

"It's a tad bit more complicated but in estimate, it's pretty right."

She had no idea why she was taking to this stranger who helped her- in a way- get into her traumatic situation. She sighed as she fell to the floor in pure exhaustion wasted only on her thoughts, She might be able to defeat the almighty Aquarius but give her a moment to think and that will do her in; yeah, Libra- you're a real wiz aren't you. Tohru sometimes hated her conscious but needed to level out the playing fields. A level mind equals a kick-ass plan. But right now in equals maximum confusion. Ugh , how can the keeper of balance, the ultimate scale- get confused so easily? If this keeps up it might mess with my powers.

He looked at me oddly before turning back and staring into the sky. The weight was uneven for him, yet it was as if he could be the scale. I had a feeling that he could complete the quest the quest he was after and he was yet to begin. The quest puzzled me. So did all this confusion, I wondered what would happen. Que sera sera I guess. The scales are too evenly matched for my powers to tell. I wonder if these zodiac members had powers like ours. All these things puzzled me. Life is a puzzle with only our choices to be used as the pieces. I wonder what my puzzle would look like. Jagged I bet considering my mistakes in life.

"TOHRU! Hey! I asked you a question?Tohru,TOHR!" the sound of someone yelling my name brought me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

"Hmm?" was my only response.

He sighed and asked "why does your family turn into their forms, is it touch?" hmm, why oh why would it be touch? But it is. I wonder why.

"Yes, and for you it is the same?"

"Yeah"

It made me wonder what would happen if I hug him now, in my true form. Might as well see if I can figure it out.

"Kyo, isn't it?"

He nodded

"Can I hug you, in this form I want to see what would happen."

He gave me an evil eye and just as I was about to back away, he shrugged and hugged me. He didn't change forms and I knew this was even on the scales. Maybe being Libra's reincarnation isn't so bad. He said family, I wonder if its because their _originals_ were family ,like ours, or if they are actually family members. Oh how the unknown makes me wonder.

"Well, that was a first"

"Hmm" was my reply as we slowly dispatched from one another.

"Hugging someone outside of my family without turning into a cat"

Hmm, must be nice for him. To me, I can't really tell the difference between my forms apart from the clothes. The hair doesn't really bother me.

"hey, can I ask you a question?"

Well he already did but let's go ahead "okay"

"How can you stay in your other form so long?"

"It's natural for us, I guess it isn't for you though?"

"No"

Things are so different between the two of our kind. I would of thought that a year zodiac would be more powerful than our kind, but as I am observing, I think we might be more powerful. Even though they seem to have the number advantage in this situation so the odds should be even the scale says we are pretty much even but in the future maybe some of my family chooses their side and make it even. Would I be one of those if things were to turn bitter, at this moment ? no.

"so, Kyo? Why aren't you in there helping decide on this fiasco?"

"I'm the cat"

Hmm…

"How bout you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, why aren't you in there you're not an exile are you?"

"No, I just didn't feel as if I had a say."

"How so?"

"I caused it and it would be held against me even if I attempted t do something on the matter. Agreeing or disagreeing. "

"Your family is that harsh?"

"Not all just most, Aries and Taurus wouldn't hold it"

'Just those two?"

"well Leo- is indifferent, Aquarius is cold, Gem and Ini are cruel fools, cancer- can be tough, Capricorn is just himself, Scorpio will just support Aquarius, Virgo well Virgo won't speak, Sagittarius is like Virgo , and Pie and Ces are like the Gemini twins"

"That was no help! "

"Okay, most of my family will go against me"

"Oh"

"Well not always, but on this they will"

"kay"

" I guess, we might as well walk back there eh?"

"why?"

"They will be done soon, and I want to know there verdict"

"How do you know they will be done?"

"I am Libra"

"That answers nothing!"

"It's a power of mine, Kyo"

"Oh"

"come on, let's go together"

"I don't want to go"

"oh"

I felt kind of disappointed at having to leave his company as I walked passed him onto the building that my family was still currently in.

"Hey wait up, I'm coming"

I don't know why but that caused me to smile.

AN: Give your input please


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, shadow revenge is back with chapter 3, I know I'm not the best writer, so don't mock me if its too short, and please review. Excuse my bad grammar and spelling**

Kyo and I were almost there when an _evil _sister of mine decided to be mean and pop up right in front of us.

"What took you so long, the thing has been over for two whole minutes ! I want to go home!"

Aquarius can be so annoying sometimes. I wonder if Scorpio is psychology damaged for wanting to be with her. It must get on his nerves at some point. I mean how can love find a way when ones a physico, jealous, maniac with huge anger issues- not to mention how annoying she can get. I sighed at her and that was apparently not the right thing to do.

"Why are you sighing at me, you ungrateful scale" oh no, she did not say that!

""here we go again" I heard Leo mutter before I started lashing out.

"Who are you calling a scale, you yourself are nothing but scaly trash with a bad attitude!"

"Who are you calling trash?"

"You know the saying, if the shoe fits… "  
>"Excuse me?"<p>

"Wow you're dumb, I mean you."

"I know what you meant"

"Then why did you ask?"

"Why you…"

'Excuse me..."

We both turn our heads to see the boy known as Yukki that was worshiped by the girls at the school I attended.

"What!' Aquarius snapped while I simply said, "Yes Yukki?" in a voice that was so kind a child could tell it was scary kind. You know, the kind of nice that you know is fake or is going to look forward to killing, tricking, or manipulating someone. Yeah, maybe snapping would have been better. But I will never do the same thing as Aquarius. I mean- I really don't like her, it's not that I hate her; I just don't like her-with a passion. I'm not odd I'm simple and honest. But for some reason that last thought made me have a minor eye twitch. Because of that a few of my zodiac members backed away, slowly.

"umm," was his only reply.

"what is it you want?"

I guess it was because when I get like this I can be a tad bit scary.

After all it was libra who could manipulate the scales and turn so many against one another.

**I know its short and im sorry, but I need an inspirational idea. What should Tohru/Libra do to Yukki? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

My mid was filling with new wondrous, ideas to do to this small boy whom has the essence of a mouse. I don't care whom or what he is, he just stopped me from a very interesting moment where the scales where in my favor- as always. Whoever he is he is going to regret it, I will not let something go to waist, even if it's just a stupid fight with water-block head Aquarius.

What to do

What to do.

My mind is wondering what I shall do.

Shall I curse him with the scales, so that no matter what he does he will always fail.

Or maybe I shall make him live every day as the same, until he goes mad.

No, none of those are good enough.

I feel the essence of there being as a curse. Their zodiac is not a gift but a curse. _Interesting._ What shall I do with that? Maybe I should make his curse stay when the other members loose the curse. That will teach him from interrupting. I like that idea. And just as I raised my scales to cast the spell I was thinking, Loki intervened.

"Libra, Stop!"

And as he is the leader, I had no choice. I lowered y scale and just glared at him. The glare said "one day boy, one day- you're going to get it and it is going to be so painful you will cry and wish for death." Yep, it was pretty scary glare. If someone gave it to me, there life would come to an end.

I turned my back to him and went to hide behind the one I was destined to be with. Well, how the zodiacs before were like. But I want to live my life differently. That's why I go to the human world. Life here seems so care free. No one is forced to be with someone. Why can't life be this simple for the zodiacs .it's not that I hold anything against him it's just, I want to be me and not the reincarnation of Libra which I am. I love being Libra, but being free will always have a ring to it.

"Libra?"

I look to see Loki looking at me; he smiles as if he knows what I'm thinking. He understands because of his connection with Lucy his owner in yet another dimension. Why are there so many worlds? Isn't one good enough? I still don't get it. But as long as there is love in the world I suppose it is alright. Love, the one thing I am looking for.

"Yes Loki?"

"Send us back, our time here is over for now"

I nodded and transported us back to the spirit world. No matter how many times I come here and leave. The spirit world will always be the most beautiful world to me. The sky is filled with colors between blue and green as well as blue and pink. It is filled with stars that mark each and every one of us. Directly under constellations lays the home said spirit. I went and made it over to the home under the Libra constellation and walked in for the first time in well over fifty years. I am home.

Home.

Not my true home fore I haven't found that yet but I will and I have a feeling it has finally gotten close.

Home is where the heart is and I can't wait to find it.

As I walked into the Victorian style house and fell asleep in the grand bedroom on top of the waterbed; framed by elegant glass and extravagant silver with golden covers still covering the bed to perfection. As the image faded I was plagued with dreams of the Cat-shifter. Kyo, what an interesting person; I hope tp meet him again and hopefully soon.


End file.
